


Ang mga Liham

by sisinala



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 04:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisinala/pseuds/sisinala
Summary: Isang sulat ang dumating bago pa ang telegrama. Ito ay para kay Col. Roman.





	1. Isang Sulat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jovenlovebot (salamangkera)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamangkera/gifts).



            Isang sulat ang dumating bago pa ang telegrama. Ito ay para kay Col. Roman. Hindi niya agad ito binuksan, dahil ayaw niyang makita ng iba na binabasa niya ang liham mula sa kanyang asawa. Masyadong detalyado ang babaeng pinili niyang mahalin.

            Naglakad siya papunta sa kanyang kubo, nagmamadali ngunit hindi nagpapahalata. Baka may makapansin at mangantyaw. Buti na lang at itinago niya na ang liham sa bulsa.

            Pagkaupo niya sa kanyang katre--na hindi kukumpara kailanman sa ibang natulugan na niya--pumasok sa isip niya kung ano ang sinabi ng kanyang Juliana. Noong mga nakaraang buwan, parang lalong lumulumbay ang mga paksa ng mga ipinadadala nito.

 

Aking Paco,

            Maaga akong nagising ngayong araw na ito. Masyadong maaga na hatinggabi pa lamang. Dati, nakikita lamang kita sa mga panaginip ko na nalululong sa negosyo, ngayon nakikita na kita na pinaliguan ng dugo. Pagpasensyahan mo na ang iyong asawa, mahal. Ngunit pag naiisip ko na may hawak kang baril, hindi ko alam kung sino ang tinututukan mo, o kung sino ang tumututok sa iyo. Hindi na ako makatingin sa unan mong bawat araw ay mas lumalamig.

            Noon, para lamang umiwas sa espada ng Espanya ka nagsuot ng uniporme ng sundalo. Mahal, napaibig ka na ba sa digmaan?

            Huwag mo sanang kalimutan na mayroon ka nang asawa, at mayroon ka na ring mga anak. Mayaman ka pero hindi ako makakapayag na magkaroon ka ng querida.

            Iyan sana ang nais kong sabihin sa iyo, kung isa lamang akong makasariling babae. Pero kilala ko ang aking sarili, at mas kilala kita Francisco. Alam ko, tulad noong araw na sinabi mong mahal mo ako, na mahal mo ang bayan. Matagal mo siyang hinanap, at siguro ngayon mo lang siya nahanap noong ipinakilala siya sayo ng Heneral. Ako man ay sayo ko lang rin siya nakilala. Mahal ko rin ang bayan, Paco. At istupida man sa mga mata ng inyong puno--at ngayon sa iyo na rin, mas mahal kita sa kanya.

            Sinusubukan kong ipaliwanag sa mga bata ang pagmamahal na ito. Kung mahal kita, bakit hindi kita kinakaladkad pauwi?

            Alam kong hindi pa nila maiintindihan sa ngayon, kaya't ako'y ngumingiti na lamang at sinasabi sa kanila na ginagawa mo ito para sa amin. Matatapos rin ang digmaan, pinapabilis ninyo lamang.

            Masarap maging anak, Paco.

            Napakahirap maging magulang na gumagawa ng kwento para lamang tumigil ang mga bangungot nila. Ako rin naman ay binabangungot, pero hindi akong maaaring sumigaw. Nasaan ka na ba, mahal? Kailan ka ba uuwi? Uuwi ka pa ba?

            Ayoko nang magtanong, dahil ang ibang sagot ay hindi natin magugustuhan. May iba mang isinisigaw ang aking isipan--ang sabi ko nga, mas mahal kita, Paco. Mas mahal kita kaysa sa magandang buhay na tinatamasa namin ng mga anak mo ngayon. Mas mahal kita kaysa sa aking sarili. Kung hindi, inudyok na kitang magtago sa kagubatan.

            Ikaw, masyado mo rin akong minahal. Hindi kita mapipigilan, at hindi mo rin mapigilan ang sarili mo na huwag akong iligtas. Mas makakabuti sana kung mabawasan ang pagmamahal natin. Baka magkaroon tayo ng panahon para maging makasarili.

            Dapat siguro hindi na kita hinayaang sabihin mong ako ang iyong bandila.

            Huwag mong pababayaan ang sarili mo, hindi ko rin pababayaan kami ni Juan at Carmen. Sana sa bawat makakakita ka ng kalaban, magpaputok ka na kaagad. Patatawarin ka rin, umuwi ka lang sa akin. Magdarasal ka palagi.

            Mahal, magiingat ka. Ikaw ang puso ko.

            Tandaan mo ang mga salitang binitiwan mo sa tabi ng sampagita.

                                                                                                                                                -Iyong Julia

 

...

            Dumaan sa ilalim ng kanyang mga mata ang imahe ng araw na iyon, noong araw na binitiwan niya ang matamis na oo at sila’y ay ikakasal na. Dumaan sa mga mata niya ang lahat. Isang kahoy na upuan sa tabi ng halamang walang kasing puti ang bulaklak.

            Ang kanyang mga damit na hindi niya alam kung paano nadadala ang halimuyak nito.

            Ang iyak ng una nilang anak.

            Ang iyak ng pangalawa pa.

            Silang naglalaro.

            Ang kanilang mga pangarap.

            Ang amoy ng tabako.

            Ang mga luha niya nung sinabi niyang kailangan niyang magserbisyo militar para sa Espanya.

            Ang tawa ng mga kawal.

            Ang mga kulay ng bandila.

            Ang tinig niya bago lumalim ang gabi.

            Oo, bago pumikit ang kanyang mga mata. Hindi pula ang kanyangg nakita, kundi ang puti ng kanyang kamiseta noong kanyang binanggit,

            "Inaalay ko sayo ang buhay ko"

 


	2. Ang Mga Nasunog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahil hindi lahat ng liham ay maaaring ipadala

_Mahal kong Paco,_

_Kumusta ka na? Kumakain ka ba ng mabuti riyan?_

_Nakapagtanim na nga pala ang mga trabahador. Ang sabi ni Mang Tino ay maitim raw ang lupa. Alam kong ang ibig sabihin noon ay magiging maganda ang ani, pero hindi ko pa rin talaga maintindihan kung paano ninyo nababatid ito. Ako ay nagluto ng sinigang kanina, ngunit ayaw pa rin kumain ng iyong Carmen. Ikaw ay lubos na kinagagalitan ng iyong munting prinsesa. Alam mo naman kung napapaano iyon kapag ikaw ay nawawala. Si Juan ay tahimik pa rin, at nagaaral ng mabuti. Hiningi niya sa akin ang libro ko ng mga panglutong halaman, hindi ko alam ang kanyang gagawin, pero binigay ko na rin._

_Hindi ko namalayan ngunit napasobra ang nailagay ko na sampalok sa aking niluluto, tulad ng gusto mo. Hindi naman nagsalita ang dalawa, aking batid na nais ka lamang nilang maalala sa sinigang na makapanglulusaw ng dila sa asim. Sana ay makakuha akong muli ng ganitong magandang klaseng sampalok sa iyong pag-uwi, para sabay tayong lahat na kakain sa mesa._

_O siya’t dito na lamang muna, ang aking mga mata’y nagsasara na. Alagaan mo ang iyong sarili. Mahal kita._

Inilukot mo noon sa iyong mga kamay ang papel. Hindi mo alam kung bakit, ngunit sa iyong antok ay ayaw mo ng mag-isip. Ibinaba mo na ang pluma at hinipan ang nakasinding kandila sa lamisita. Naglakad ka na patungo sa kama, humiga. Ngunit, sa pagpikit ng iyong mga mata ay walang kadiliman na bumalot sayo, kundi mga alaala.

Ang una ninyong pagkikita ay karaniwan. Kung masasabing karaniwan ang mahabol ng kalabaw. Naalala mo ang araw na ang isang Francisco ay nagaaral maging isang haciendero, at kung paano siya nahirapan. Hindi niya pinangarap na hawakan ang buhay ng napakaraming tao sa kanyang mga palad, ngunit tila ito ang tinakda sa kanya. Una mo siyang nasilayan sa iyong karwahe bilang isang binatang masyadong seryoso, ang kanyang mata ay laging nakatutok at ang tindig niya ay parang isang mahigpit na guro. Ang kalabaw na iyon ang bumago sa iyong pananaw. Siya ay kumakaripas at halatang kinakabahan. Ngunit sa tingin mo ay minahal mo na siya simula pa noong narinig mo siya noon na tumawa.

Ang inyong pangalawang pagkikita ay naging mas seryoso. Napilitan kang dumalo sa isang piging para sa kaarawan ng isang pinsan na hindi mo na ngayon matandaan ang pangalan. Suot mo ang iyong pinakaayaw na kamisa, isang puting nakakasilaw at masakit sa mata. Ngunit suot mo ang paborito mong saya, pula at asul na may disenyong gigintuin. May hawak kang pamaypay at ito ay gamit na gamit. Mainit ang araw at ninais mo nang umuwi. Lalapit ka na sana sa iyong kasama noong nasilayan mo siya. May kausap siyang importanteng tao, at ang kanyang mukha ay kasing strikto gaya noong una mo siyang nakita. Ngunit nag-iba ang kanyang ngiti noong ika’y kanyang nilapitan. Ang mga labi niya ay hindi na nasa isang hanay lamang, sa isang hugis na parehong naging kurbada ang mga gild. Noon mo naramdaman na sa ilalim ng kanyang mga mata ay isang nawawalang romantikong naghahanap lamang ng dalampasigan.

 

_Mahal,_

_Akala ko ba ay makakauwi ka na sa makalawa? Bakit ako ay hindi mo na pinapadalhan ng liham? Ako ba ay nakalimutan mo na?_

_Nagtatanong na ang mga bata tungkol sa iyo. At araw araw ay mas lalo akong natatakot dahil ang aking mga katotohanan ay unti-unting nagiging kasinungalingan. Ngayon ay hindi ko na masabi sa kanila ng diretsa kung kailan ka uuwi. Pasensya, Paco, pero noong ako ay sumumpa sa dambana ay inaasahan ko na ako lamang ang iyong mamahalin. Habampanahon._

_Ipinangako mo sa akin noon ang iyong buhay._

 

                Ang kanyang asawa ang uri ng lalaki na aasamin ng kahit na sino na maging kinakasama. Masipag, maalalahanin, at mapagmahal ng sobra-sobra. Walang araw na nawala ang kinang ng kanyang mga mata tulad noong una kayong nagkakilala. Hindi ka niya papabayaan na matulog mag-isa sa abot ng kanyang makakaya. Mayroon rin kayong ugali na bago matulog ay magk-kwentuhan muna kayo ng mga nangyari sa inyong araw. Nais niyong hindi magkalayo ang inyong mga buhay kahit na kayo ay nasa magkabilang dulo nito.

                Ngunit tao rin naman siya, at siguro ang tangi niyang kahinaan ay ang kanyang pagmamahal ng lubusan. Maaari mong isumpa na iaaalay niya ang kanyang sarili bago ka pa magkaroon ng isang katiting na galos. Minsan niyong pinagawayan ito, ikaw na nagtatanong kung _hindi ka niya pinagkakatiwalaan_ dahil halos lahat ng gawin mo ay may sabi siya. Buntis ka noon, at walang rason ang makapipigil sa iyo. Kinagabihan mo na naunawaan. Minsan lang siya nakatikim ng tunay na tahanan—na hindi lamang itinatali ng dugo o pangalan. Ang kanyang pag-ibig ay nais niyang bantayan dahil batid niya na maaari itong kunin sa isang kisapmata. Takot siyang mawalan.

                Kahit na alam niya na mahina ang iyong puso kahit sa maliliit na bagay, minahal ka niya dahil sa iyong katapangan. Walang problema kang iniyakan, at ikaw ang nagsilbi niyang mga haligi. Sa mga gabi na hindi niya na kinakaya, nakaupo siyang yayakap sa iyo at ibabaon ang kanyang mukha sa iyong tyan—ang sinapupunang nagbigay sa kanya ng kanyang mundo. Mananatili kayo sa katahimikan, at matutulog ng magkayakap—parehong nagpapasalamat sa Maykapal dahil nahanap niyo ang isa’t isa.

                Sana lamang ay tama ang iyong desisyon. Kanina ay hindi mo kinayang makita ang isa sa inyong mga kasambahay na umiyak dahil ang huling hininga ng kanyang kasintahan ay sumama sa sunog na pulbura. Ikaw ay umalis matapos siyang yakapin at isang mahinang _pasencia._

 

_Pinakamamahal kong Paco,_

_Ako ay natatakot. Inaamin ko na ang bagay na siguro ay gabi-gabi mo nang iniisip._

_Nakita ko sa aking panaginip ang araw na ika’y umalis. Nasa pintuan ka na at sumagi sa aking isip na baka hindi ka na bumalik. Francisco, Paco, Mahal. Tinatawag na kita pauwi sa amin._

_Naririnig ko ang mga usapin ng ating mga tinuturing na kaibigan. Ang pangalan mo ay kanilang nilalapastangan dahil daw nagpapakamatay ka para sa isang bagay na kalokohan lang. Ako ay ngumiti na lamang at nagtanong kung kalokohan bang magmahal sa kalayaan. Nanginig ang aking mga kamay ng kanilang itinanong kung ano ang pipiliin ko, ikaw o ang bayan. Tinanong nila kung kakayanin daw kitang makita na nakabalot sa telang namumukadkad sa dugo._

                _Hindi ko kakayanin na makita ang iyong malamig na katawan at manatili sa mundong ito. Hindi ko kakayanin na ipaliwanag sa ating mga anak na ika’y nawawala at hindi na babalik. Malalagutan ako ng hininga kapag tumigil ang iyong dugo. Ikaw, nakaratay sa lupa na hindi na maisasagip dahil sa mga gawain ng mas malalaking mga kamay._

_Kinukumbinsi ko ang aking sarili na ako ay masaya na lumalaban ka para sa ating bandila. Sana ay maalala mo na ang araw na ito ay araw ng ating pag-iisang dibdib._

 

                Nahuhuli mo ang iyong sarili na nakatingin sa kawalan ng mas madalas. Wala ka namang iniisip, ngunit araw araw ay tumitingin ka na lang at nananahimik. Kanina ay nagulat ka ni Juan dahil kinailangan niyang ulitin ang kanyang sinasabi ng tatlong beses. Pinipilit mong kumain kahit wala ka ng gana, para sa iyong mga anak. Kung ikaw ay asawa lamang, matagal ka ng sumuko. Ngunit ikaw ay isang ina, at kailangan mong maging matatag. Hindi lang naman sa paghawak ng baril ang paglaban.

                Kinailangan mong yakapin si Carmen buong gabi dahil kanyang napanaginipan na nabaril daw ang kanyang ama. Nanginginig mo siyang inakay at kinantahan ngunit alam mo na hindi siya nakatulog muli kahit na siya’y iyong tinabihan. Pagbalik mo sa iyong kwarto noong mag-umaga ay naramdaman mong may tumulong luha sa iyong pisngi.

 

_Aking Paco,_

_Naririnig ko ang kawalan—_

                Nalukot sa iyong mga palad ang papel. Hindi ka pa nagsusulat ay hindi na mabasa ang mga titik dahil nabura na sa iyong mga luha. Isang linggo.

                Isang linggo matapos may kumatok na mensahero. Isang linggo matapos mong ipaliwanag sa iyong anak na hindi uuwi ang kanilang ama dahil ninakaw na siya sa inyo. Anim na araw matapos kang gisingin ng bangungot ni Jose. Lima matapos mong kunin ang baril na ibinigay sa iyo ng iyong asawa—para sa iyong proteksyon—at itutok ito sa iyong sintido. Apat na araw na ikaw ay nagtataka kung bakit hindi mo ipinutok.

                 Naglakad ka patungo sa kusina at nagsindi ng apoy. Initsa mo ito sa mga baga. Ito ang iyong ginagawa kapag walang kahulugan ang iyong ginawa.

                Madilim na ang gabi. Madilim na ang bahay. Nagliliwanag lamang sa munting apoy na unti-unti ng namatay.

                Napatawa ka sa iyong sarili sa liham na iyong sinusulat. Wala nang tatanggap.

 


	3. Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ako ay buo na pong muli

                Masarap po magluto ang Nanay ko. Lalo na kapag adobo. Paborito ko yun. Pero ayoko po ng sinigang niya, masyadong maasim. Maaga kaming nagtanghalian ngayon, sabi ni Kuya kasi galit daw si Nanay kaya hindi daw siya mapakali. Tinanong ko sa kanya kung bakit galit si Nanay—kasi hindi naman siya mukhang galit eh. Kapag galit si Nanay, mabilis siya magsalita. Pinagsasabihan niya kami. Pero ngayon wala naman siyang sinasabi. Hindi naman sumagot si Kuya. Tumingin lang siya sa plato niya tapos nagkibit-balikat.

                Pumasok si Papa sa kusina, tapos parang pagod na pagod siya. Maitim ang ilalim ng mga mata niya. Nangangalumata yata yung sabi ni Nanay na tawag dun. Kapag pagod daw yung tao tapos hindi natulog, magkakaroon noon. Kaya sabi ni Nanay matutulog dapat nang maaga. Siguro hindi nakikinig si Papa kay Nanay. Dapat makikinig siya.

                “Magandang umaga, Papa!” Sabi ko. Ayaw kong malungkot si Papa kaya nginitian ko siya. Nguniti siya pero parang hindi masayang ngiti.

                “Magandang umaga rin, Cacai” Tapos lumapit siya kay Mama na nagaayos ng mga kub-yer-tos. Ayoko ng Espanyol, mahirap bigkasin. Mas madali ang Tagalog. Niyakap ni Papa si Nanay, pero tinulak siya ni Nanay. Tumingin ako kay Kuya. Nakatingin din siya kayla Nanay, tapos nakakunot yung noo niya. Tapos tumingin siya sakin.           

                “Cacai, kain nang kain” Bulong niya sakin.

                “Kuya nagaaway po ba sila Nanay?” Tumingin muna si Kuya kaila Nanay, parang nagiisip.

                “Siguro. Pero magbabati din sila mamaya. Di ba lagi naman sila nagbabati?” Sabi ni Kuya. Matalino si Kuya sabi ni Nanay. Kaya tumango ako. Tama si Kuya.

                “Julia, kausapin mo naman ako” Napatingin ako kay Papa, nakatayo pa rin siya. Nasa harap siya ni Nanay na nakaupo at nilalagyan na ng kanin yung plato niya.

                “Ano ang pag-uusapan natin, Paco? Hindi ba’t buo na ang iyong pasya? Wala naman na akong masasabi na makakapagpabago ng iyong isip” Umupo si Papa sa tabi niya.

                “Julia”

                “Francisco” Galit nga si Nanay. Hindi niya tinatawag nang ganoon si Papa, pwera na lang kapag galit na siya. Naalala ko yung umalis si Papa noon tapos di bumalik nang ilang linggo—para daw sa Hari sabi ni Nanay. Tinawag niya nang ‘Francisco’ si Papa nang isang linggo. Tapos noong nag-sinigang kami, walang masyadong sampalok.

                Noong gabi na iyon, kinuwentuhan ako ni Papa. Lagi niya akong kinukwentuhan bago matulog. Dati sa tabi ako nila Nanay natutulog. Pero malaki na daw ako ngayon kaya dapat may sarili na daw akong kwarto. Parang si Kuya. Pero natatakot ako kasi malaki yung aparador tapos laging malakas yung hangin sa labas ng bintana tapos baka may nagtatago sa ilalim ng kama ko.

                “Cacai, may sasabihin si Papa sayo na importante, ha?” Ako ay tumango nang mabilis.    

                “Aalis kasi ulit si Papa. Di ba alam mo yung mga masasamang tao na gustong kunin yung bahay natin?”

                “Yung mga Amerikano po? Yung sabi ni Kuya sa akin?”

                “Oo, yun. Gusto kasi ni Papa na bantayan kayo nila Nanay. Aalis ako sandali para labanan yung mga masasamang tao”

                “Parang yung dati po? Yung nagalit po si Nanay sayo?” Napangiti si Papa. Pero hindi pa rin masayang ngiti.

                “Oo, parang ganoon. Sandali lang naman si Papa. Kaya magiging mabait ka ha? Huwag kang magkukulit kay Nanay”

                “Sandali ka lang po ba?”

                “Di ko sigurado anak, eh. Pero bago ang iyong kaarawan nandito na ulit ako. Pwede bang wala si Papa sa kaarawan mo?” Nginitian ako ni Papa ulit. Pero alam ko na malungkot siya, kaya niyakap ko siya.

                “Mahal po kita, Papa”

                “Mahal rin kita, Prinsesa” Masyadong mahigpit yung yakap ni Papa.

                Matapos ang isang linggo, nagsuot si Papa nang magandang uniporme. Para siyang prinsipe na naka-asul. Sabi ko sa kanya na ang gwapo niya tapos ginulo niya yung buhok ko. Naglalaro ako sa sala tapos nagbabasa naman si Kuya. Nilapitan siya ni Nanay tapos inayos niya yung mga butones ni Papa. Mukhang malungkot si Nanay pero niyakap niya si Papa.

                “Ipangako mo sa akin na babalik ka” Mahina yung boses ni Nanay.

                “Julia”

                “Sumumpa ka sa harap ng mga anak natin”

                “Ipinapangako ko sa iyo na gagawin ko ang lahat nang aking makakaya” Tapos humikbi si Nanay. Tapos niyakap ni Papa si Nanay. Parang iiyak si Nanay, pero sabi ni Kuya na hindi daw siya marunong umiyak.

                “Kuya, di ba sandali lang naman si Papa?” Tinignan ako ni Kuya. Matagal bago niya ako nginitian.

                Matagal si Papa doon. Pero lagi naman siyang sumusulat kay Nanay. Lagi si Nanay tahimik ngayon, minsan nga hindi niya na ako pinapagalitan. Pero sabi ko kay Papa hindi ako magkukulit. Kaya naglalaro lang ako sa tabi ni Kuya. Tapos hindi ko na siya inaasar. Si Kuya naman lagi akong binabasahan ng libro bago ako matulog. Magaling mag-kwento si Kuya, pero minsan nakakatulog ako bago matapos ang mga kwento niya.

                “Tapos kapag lumilindol daw, si ano—Bernardo Carpio daw yun”

                “Ganun din si Papa di ba, Kuya? Walang makakatalo kay Papa kasi malakas siya” Biglang nag-iba yung mukha ni Kuya.

                “Syempre naman, Cacai. O sige na, matulog ka na. Baka pagalitan na tayo ni Nanay” Tapos hinalikan niya rin ako sa noo—parang yung ginagawa ni Papa.

                Lagi na nagluluto si Nanay ngayon. Lagi niya pa rin ako tinuturuan magbasa tapos naglalaro pa rin kami ng manika, pero parang lagi siyang malungkot. Bigla na lang siyang ngingiti sa akin tapos magpapaalam. Inaantok daw siya at matutulog muna sa kwarto. Lagi na si Nanay nagsi-siesta kahit hindi naman hapon.

                Minsan dumalaw sa amin ang mga pinsan namin galing sa malayo. Ngumiti ulit si Nanay noong nakita niya si Tita. Napakasaya noong araw na iyon. Pero muntik ko nang mabali ang aking pangako noong muntik ko nang masabunutan ang aking nakatatandang pinsan kanina. Alam kong masama iyon ngunit hindi siya tumigil sa pagsasalita tungkol sa iyong Papa.

                “Sabi ng aking Mama na iniwan na kayo ng Papa mo”

                “Hindi! Sandali lang siya doon!”

                “Eh ang sabi sa akin ni Mama ang lahat daw nang sumali sa giyera ay hindi na babalik. Kaya nga pupunta na kami sa Inglatera, magulo na dito”

                “Babalik ang Papa ko!” Iniwan ko na siya doon. Kahit umiyak pa siya hindi ko na siya babatiin. Ayoko sa kanya kasi sinungaling siya. Malakas ang Papa ko. Hinding hindi niya kami iiwan.

                Nagtago ako sa kwarto ni Kuya hanggang tanghalian. Tahimik lang siya na nagbabasa, kaya sa kanya ako tumabi. Niyakap ko siya. _Papa, hindi po ako iiyak._

                Maraming araw ang lumipas at naging malapit na ang aking kaarawan. Nasabik ako dahil alam kong pauwi na si Papa. Nangako siya sa akin at si Papa ay hindi bumabali ng pangako. Kinuwentuhan ako ni Kuya tulad nang aking nakasanayan ngunit mabilis rin siyang nagpaalam.

                Hindi ko naintindihan ang aking panaginip. Maraming lalaki na nasa isang bahay at lahat sila ay may sombrero. Nakita ko si Papa na bumaba sa kabayo, tapos may kausap siyang ibang tao. Hindi ko maintindihan kung bakit maraming ingay. Tumatakbo si Papa tapos may humarang sa kanya. Parehas sila nang uniporme, pero bakit nila sinisigawan si Papa? Tapos mayroon silang baril—nakita ko yun sa isang guardia civil tapos sabi ni Nanay masama daw yun. Maingay yun kapag hinawakan, tapos may lalabas na bala na tatama sa loob nang kalaban. Pero bakit nila tinuturo yun kay Papa? Di ba magkaibigan kapag parehas ang uniporme? Papa!

                “Carmen!” Pinupunasan ni Nanay ang aking mga luha.

                “Nanay! Binaril nila si Papa! Masama sila! Sabihan mo siya!” Ako’y niyakap ni Nanay at pinatahimik.

                “Anak! Panaginip lang iyon”

                “Pero Nanay, nandun si Papa. Sasaktan nila si Papa”

                “Anak.. Panaginip lang iyon..” Hindi na matigil ang aking luha. Inakay ako ni Nanay at tumabi siya sa akin.

“Anak di ba sabi ni Papa kailangan nating maging matapang...” Ngunit hindi na rin naman ako nakatulog kahit ano pa man ang sinabi ni Nanay. Ayoko na uli makita yung mga masasamang tao. Natatakot ako kahit yakap ako ni Nanay.

                Noong araw na may kumatok sa bahay, hindi pa kami kumain nang tanghalian. Pumunta ako sa sala pero nagtago ako sa likod nang pader. Umuulan noon at natatakot ako sa kulog. Hindi ko nakita yung mukha noong kausap ni Nanay, at hindi ko rin sila marinig. Maingay ang hangin tapos mabilis rin na umalis yung kausap ni Nanay. Dahan dahan na sinarado ni Nanay yung pinto, tapos nanginginig siya na tumalikod. Doon ko lamang siya nakita na umiiyak.

                “Nanay” Sabi ko nang pabulong. Lalapitan ko na sana siya pero may pumigil sa akin. Hawak ni Kuya ang aking balikat. Tinignan ko siya at nakakatakot ang kanyang mukha.

                “Carmen”

                “Kuya, bakit po umiiyak si Nanay?” Umiiyak na din ako kasi hindi ko sila maintindihan.

                “Kuya” Tapos niyugyok ko yung kamay niya. Umiiyak na rin si Kuya. Hinila niya ako papalapit kay Nanay na nakaupo na sa sahig. Wala silang sinasabi. Niyakap kami ni Nanay at hindi niya kami binitawan.    Hindi ako naniwala sa kahit anong sinabi nila noong araw na iyon.

                Binihisan ako ni Nanay nang kakaiba. Puro itim tapos nilagyan niya ako ng belo—itim din. Ganoon din ang kanyang suot. Binihisan niya rin si Kuya, na hanggang ngayon ay tahimik pa rin. Sumakay kami sa karwahe tapos matagal kaming di bumaba. Kinausap kami ni Nanay tapos sinabi niya sa amin na wag daw kaming magkukulit. Tapos wag daw kaming iiyak. Wag daw naming ipapakita sa mga masasamang tao na mahina kami. Ipaglalaban daw namin si Papa, kasi sila daw ang kumuha kay Papa.

                Maraming tao tapos maraming bulaklak. Ambaho nang mga bulaklak, ayoko. Gusto kong umiyak kasi puro nakauniporme yung mga lalaki, tapos may hawak silang baril. May naghatid sa amin sa mga tao na iba yung suot. May nakatayo na parang hari. Kilala ko siya. Alam ko tinuro siya sakin ni Kuya noon. Senor presidente daw ang tawag sa kanya. Nakita ko si Kuya at si Nanay na nakatingin sa kanya nang masama noong nasa malayo pa kami, kaya alam ko na masama rin siya. Sa tabi niya may lalaking nakaupo, tapos kinausap niya si Kuya.

                “Bayani ang iyong ama” Sabi ng lalaki. Hindi siya pinansin ni Kuya.

                May dumaan sa harap namin na maraming tao. May dala silang mga kahon na may bandila. Humigpit ang hawak ni Nanay sa kamay ko. Gusto ko nang umiyak pero tinignan ko yung kahon at nagalit ako. Wala akong nakita hanggang sa niyugyog ni Nanay ang kamay ko nang bahagya.

                Nasa harapan ko na yung lalaking parang hari tapos may iniaabot siya sa akin. Bandila rin pero nakatupi.

                “Bayani ang iyong ama, binibini” Sabi niya sakin habang iniaabot niya yung bandila. Hinawakan ko yung tela.

                “Nasaan po ang Papa ko?”

                “Carmen” Sabi ni Nanay. Pero hindi ko siya pinapakinggan. Ang lalaking ito ang kumuha sa Papa ko. Ayoko nang bandila niya. Gusto ko ibalik niya si Papa. Bago ko pa maibato ang bandila sa kanya ay kinuha na sakin ni Kuya.  Nagtago na ako sa saya ni Nanay kasi natatakot ako dun sa lalaki.

                “Ipagpaumanhin niyo po, senor presidente. Nanakawan po siya ng ama” Binuhat ako ni Nanay at itinago ko ang akng mukha sa kanyang buhok. _Hindi ako iiyak._

                “Lahat tayo ay nawalan, ginang. Matatapos rin ho ang digmaang ito” Tumango lang si Nanay. Tumayo siya, nilapitan si Kuya at tinapik yung balikat niya.  Nakita kong nanginig si Kuya pagalis niya. Hinawakan ko na lang ang iniabot na kamay sa akin ni Kuya. Mabilis din kaming umalis.

                “Kailan?” Narinig ko ang bulong ni Inay.

_Papa,_

                _Kamusta na po kayo riyan? Natatawa po ako sa aking sarili. Pasensya na po at ngayon ko lang kinayang sumulat._

_Alam niyo po ba na galit na galit ang Kuya sa inyo? Ngunit hindi alam ni Inay na mas galit ako kaysa sa kanya. Dati ay hindi ko alam kung bakit. Siguro dahil simula noon ay nawala ang liwanag sa mga mata ni Inay, o dahil unti-unti ko nang naiintindihan ang mga galit na bulong ni Kuya sa bawat pagkakataon na ipinaliliwanag ni Inay sa kanya kung bakit ka umalis. Ang aking galit ay parang nagniningas na kugon. Noong una, ang batang ako ay naiinis dahil lalo nang matagal bago ka umuwi. Ilang buwan ang lumipas bago ko naunawaan na hindi ka na talaga babalik. Umiyak ang Inay noong gabing iyon—ngunit tulad mo ay hindi niya ako iniwan. Pumasok si Kuya sa aking kwarto at tahimik kaming nagkasya sa aking maliit na kama._

_Mabilis na dumaan ang panahon. Marahil dahil inako na ni Inay ang lahat nang mga responsibilidad na dapat ay nakapatong sa dalawang balikat ninyo. Unti-unti rin ay natuto na siyang ngumiti muli—ngunit nakikita ko ang tagong mga luha sa bawat maghahanda siya nang lamesa at kulang nang isang plato. Nagalit ako sayo noong dumating ang aking kaarawan at wala ka. Lahat nang aking mga kaibigan ay may kasamang ama pero ako, wala na. Hindi ko po noon lubos maisip kung bakit mas pipiliin mo ang pagiging sundalo noong sinabi mo na mahal mo ako. Ipinangako mo po sa akin noon na babalik ka._

_Naging malamig ang aking buhay matapos mawala ang init nang inyong pagmamahal. Mahirap po pala na mabuhay nang walang ama. Maraming bagay na kinailangan kong matutunan mag-isa—mas marami pa ang hindi natutunan ni Kuya dahil dapat ikaw ang magtuturo sa kanya. Naroon ang sakit bawat tatawagin nila ako sa entablado para sa isang parangal at si Inay lamang ang maghahatid sa akin. Sa bawat oras na kailangan kong ipitin ang aking mga sigaw dahil ayoko nang magising pa ang Inay. Bawat uuwi si Kuya na may pasa sa kanyang katawan dahil ayaw niyang dinudungisan nang kaniyang kalaro ang iyong pangalan. Sa bawat oras na naalala ko na wala nang tatawag sa akin nang ‘prinsesa’._

_Matagal ho bago ko kayo natanggap muli sa aking puso—matagal pa matapos kong mabasa ang iyong sulat na ibinigay ni Inay bago ang araw nang aking kasal. Mabuting tao ho siya, Papa. Maalagain, maunawain. Saka ko nalang naunawaan ang iyong pagmamahal matapos ko siyang panuorin na hawak ang aming munting prinsesa. Alam ko ang tingin na iyon. Tahimik. Malalim. Kumbaga parang wala na siyang napapansin kundi ang paslit. Iyon ho pala ang pag-ibig nang isang ama._

_Nararamdaman ko pa rin po ang pagkukulang. Wala na hong kumakanta nang sintunado sa aking pagtulog. Wala na pong nanggugulat sa amin ni Kuya pag umaga. Si Inay na ang nakaupo sa ulo nang lamesa. Siya rin ang naghatid sa aking unang araw nang eskwela. Siguro kung makita po ninyo noong ang aking kasintahan ay hahabulin niyo sa nang bolo palabas nang bahay. Mayaman, edukado, ngunit walang direksyon ang buhay. Noong gabi na siya’y aking sinagot ay napaniginipan ko pa ho ang sermon ninyo. Maraming pagkakataon na hiniling ko na kayo’y kasama ko pa. Ninais ko po na kayo ang maghatid sa akin sa dambana. Sa ingay nang simbahan ay isusumpa ko na naramdaman ko ang iyong kapit sa aking bisig—iyon lamang ang pumigil sa akin upang tumalikod at tumakbo papaalis._

_Ngayon ay kaarawan ko na ho ulit. Malapit na rin mag-isang taon ang aming anak. Ngayon ho ay unti-unti ko nang nauunawaan ang pagiging isang magulang. Marahil mas madali ho para sa akin kung ako ay inyong naturuan, ngunit sapat na po sa akin ang mga araw na ako ay niyakap niyo nang mahigpit. Nauunawaan ko na rin ho ang inyong ipinaglaban—at ikinaluluksa ko po ang bayan na hindi matanggap ang pagkakaisa. Ang inyong pag-ibig ay nangningas nang puso namin ni Kuya—at aming sisindihan rin ang puso nang aming mga anak. Ganito ho pala kapag umiibig—buong buo at walang iniiwan na kahit ano para sa sarili._

_Ako ay buo na pong muli. Tinatanggap ko na po ang pag-ibig na alam kong matagal niyo nang iniwan para sa akin. Masakit man pong tanggapin na matagal bago tayo magkikita muli, nakikita ko rin naman po ang iyong mga mata sa aking mga anak. Nararamdaman ko ho ang seguridad na naramdaman ko sa inyo sa aking asawa. Ang iyong mga ngiti ay nasa labi na muli ni Ina. At isusumpa ko po na nagmana po sa iyo nang pambobola ang aking pangalawa. Papa, marami po kayong iniwan para sa akin, ngunit nais ko pa rin kayong makita muli—para man lamang ho sabihin ko sa inyo na pinapatawad ko na kayo. At humingi ns rin po nang paumanhin. Mahal na mahal ko po kayo. Kayo lang ang tanging hari nang aking buhay. Hanggang sa magkita po tayong muli._

_\---Ang Iyong Prinsesa, Carmen_


End file.
